Different people
by hogwartsRULEZ
Summary: Amnesia: Justine, my OC no shippings and maybe a spoiler or two.


I always knew Cousin Justine was a little… different. She was very distant and quiet and not like any girl I've ever met. Usually an aristocrat is young and loud and laughing but not Justine, she was scholarly and witty and remained stoic at all times. She wasn't bad to talk to, in fact her clever and snarky responses made me laugh quite often. When we we're little she and I used to play occasionally but then her father, my uncle, would lock her away in her house performing studies on her. He died of course when she was only 11 years old, I was about 5 or 6 when I attended the funeral and we write to each other once in a blue moon.

However, she had invited me over to the old mansion to visit. So here I am at the doors. The old place seems to have faded a bit. Ugh, I'm really quite frightened I have to admit. 6 people went missing after coming here and her father died here too, seems fishy to me. Okay, here I go…

Ojdoekdperkf cool transition into 3rd person POV

After getting a ride here (I have no idea what time period this was in around the 1800s) Genevieve approached the giants doors and rang the doorbell patiently and nervously waiting. The giant doors opened up to reveal an excited looking maid named Clarice.

"AHHHH she's here she's here Justine hurry Genevieve has arrived!" Clarice practically screamed while jumping up excitedly.

"Hi Clarice it's good to see you again" Genevieve said giving her a small hug. Genevieve looked around as Justine slowly walked out of her study with a small welcoming smile. She dropped her bags and ran over.

"Oh my goodness Justine it's you! It's so good to see you again." She began to tear up.

"It's good to see you as well, Gen, I'm glad you could stay" Justine said looking composed, as usual.

Genevieve straightened out her blue dress and wiped her eyes.

"You look so pretty, why is a young aristocrat such as yourself inside when the weather is so nice?" she complimented. Justine merely scoffed and blew her bangs out of her eyes.

"Hush child, you and I both know the word young no longer can apply to me. However you look very nice as well." Justine complimented.

It was true, Genevieve had long blonde spiral curls trailing down her back and excited blue eyes, it was very unlike her cousin Justine who had shorter brunette hair she kept in a bun and dark black eyes, seeping with mystery and fake content. The pair was very different. Genevieve and her father had an unbreakable bond of father daughter love while Justine secretly murdered her father after he scolded and molested her. However, both were incredibly smart and perceptive ladies. They had been tutored and pampered their entire lives but Genevieve with praise and Justine criticism.

Soon the small blond girl was shown to her room, they then had dinner which consisted of small talk and several years of catching up. The girls had gone to their rooms several hours later.

_Something's not right here… I can feel it, there's so much I don't know, isn't there? Time to investigate. _

She crept out of bed grabbed a lantern (remind you of anyone? X3) before creeping downstairs to the den.

_This place is huge, how am I ever to find anything out? _

Sophie snuck down the hallways and gently opened the door to Justine's secluded room. As expected of Justine it was full of books, the desk had a neat large pile of paper and a bottle of ink, a standard little office. Sophie walked over at the book shelf.

_Advanced psyche treatments, Psyche wards and you, Basic Psychiatric tests, Dictionary, Bible huh… No storybooks, no children's books, no nothing…_

Genevieve looked at the bible and reluctantly grabbed it. Suddenly, a drawer from the desk popped open and pushed out the chair. Genevieve walked over and examined the drawer, the only thing it had was a book. Genevieve carefully opened the book that was apparently loaded with photos (idk what time period) the first few showed Justine as a child on the floor with a very large book, the second one had Clarice and Justine smiling playing outside, each one showed very happy times, but then each one got sadder and sadder, Justine had no longer smiled by the time she was ten, she didn't even look at the camera anymore, the last page had a picture of her father smiling with her mother. Then there were strange pictures, they had 3 men smiling at the camera handsomely and the next they were chained up, after that there was blood and lots, one of the men had cut his arm and he had a hopeless smile on.

AOnfoijvoifi' POV SWITCH

I continued flipping through the pages of the book, one picture had a man with a flaming fire poker near his eyes, and another one had a man eating off his flesh, each one turned worse and worse. I reached for the dictionary on the bookshelf and as I suspected, another shelf opened, this one had a journal in it. I really shouldn't read her journal, it's not right but I have to know.

**Entry 1:**

**November 8, 18(**blankety blank blank)

**My test subjects have been particularly resilient today I had to use the chains on them, they responded well especially alois, obviously the poor fool, anyways I might try using the old slides but I should retrieve new ones, I also need new subjects alois' self-harm grows tiresome for me as well as Basile's tough guy act and Malo's too crazy to respond too. Oh if you're wondering why I started writing in you, journal, Clarice bought it for me for my "health" whatever that means. My dear cousin will arrive soon but I can't use her as a subject, I think I care about her or something frivolous but I will have to write in you later.**

**Entry 2:**

**November 15,18****

**I have an issue journal, my subjects are rapidly growing more resilient I had to quickly escape the basement, I don't understand it, maybe the prison needs reconstruction or maybe they're making an escape attempt I'm worri-**

My reading was interrupted when I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder.


End file.
